<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remus Lupin and the Puppy From Hell by SheRipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755666">Remus Lupin and the Puppy From Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheRipper/pseuds/SheRipper'>SheRipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternative universe - slightly older remus, Animagus Sirius, Don't copy to another site, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Gryffindor, Head Girl Lily Evans, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Humor, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin is a Good Friend, Remus thinks Snuffles is just a puppy, Sirius Black &amp; James Potter Friendship, The Marauder's Map, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Wholesome, alternative universe, goofy padfoot, lots of soft moments, self-deprecating Remus, so is amelia bones, troublemaker snuffles, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheRipper/pseuds/SheRipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus finds a little furry troublemaker and takes him in, only to discover he's got a little hell hound instead of a pup. Meanwhile, Hogwarts inexplicably loses a student. One Sirius Black might just find himself expelled before he can finally graduate!<br/>-<br/>"Oh, you're a good boy!" Remus calls happily, and pets it as a reward. The dog's tail wags again, his big soulful eyes looking up at Remus, and its wet ticklish nose bumps against Remus' fingers purposely.<br/>"You're a charmer, aren't you?" Remus raises his eyebrow – the dog knows what its doing because it's almost asking Remus – how can you not love me?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remus Lupin and the Puppy From Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everybody, SheRipper here to bring on the much needed fluff for these trying times!<br/>(Yes, i'm alive! Sorry for disappearing)<br/>As my regulars know, i don't usually go for such long chapter, and I've been writing this one for a long time, finally finished (hurray!! &gt;.&lt;) I posted some Wolftar drabble on my Tumblr but i haven't done a proper fic yet, so here it is Dudes and Dudettes!<br/>Hope it's as heartwarming as i hoped it'll be for you &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus just walked out of The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, at Scotland. He has always been curious of Hogwarts and the magical town at the UK, since he was a little boy. Sadly, he couldn't enter the number one school for witchcraft and wizardry in the UK, but he at least got to visit after graduating Durmstrang.</p><p>As he walks around the street, looking curiously at all the shops, there's a bang and loud scuffle sounds. Some older students are apparently causing a ruckus nearby. Madam Rosmerta comes out and starts shouting loudly at the group.</p><p>"Not in front of my place, you troublemakers! How many times…" she mutters to herself angrily. "I'll be reporting you boys to the castle!"</p><p>A blond boy with a black cloak and a green and silver tie gets a nasty flush on his cheeks. "It wasn't us! It's Potter and Black!" he points at the pile of pink, glittering, backpacks on the snow. "They did that to our stuff and ran!"</p><p>"So where are they then?" the pub owner demanded.</p><p>The students pointed up ahead the road, and started running there, giving chase to the kids who apparently pulled some sort of a prank on them.</p><p>Rosmerta herself rolls her eyes. "Those two boys! Sure are as easy on the eyes as they attract trouble!" she huffs, and heads off after the group. "If I find them I'll report it this time! No more free passes!"</p><p>Remus stares at everything that's going on for a moment, amused, before he resumes his walk down the town, in the opposite direction. He reaches the edge of the town, and turns a corner to find the end of a black fluffy tail disappearing.</p><p>How peculiar.</p><p>Remus Disapparates and appears at the end of the street, right before the little ball of soft dark fur that tried to run away from him.</p><p>Remus bends down as the puppy yelps and tries to escape between Remus' feet. Remus scratches it under its chin, and the dog calms down, it's tail wagging.</p><p>"You like it? What are you doing here buddy?" Remus pets it, running his fingers through the fur. "You're not wearing a collar, but you're too groomed to be a street dog…" Remus offers the puppy his hand, and the puppy obediently puts its front paw on it.</p><p>"Oh, you're a good boy!" Remus calls happily, and pets it as a reward. The dog's tail wags again, his big soulful eyes looking up at Remus, and its wet ticklish nose bumps against Remus' fingers purposely.</p><p>"You're a charmer, aren't you?" Remus raises his eyebrow – the dog knows what its doing because it's almost asking Remus – how can you not love me?</p><p> The dog barks, agreeing.</p><p>Remus grins softly. "Say, you wouldn't happen to have had an owner, and they took your collar off and left you here, would you?" Remus asks, not expecting an answer. It seems like the likely scenario. A little cute dog like this wouldn't survive the cold of February in Scotland's mountains, nor being out on the streets. Not for long.</p><p>The dog licks the long scar on Remus' wrist, and gives him a questioning look. Remus can swear it almost looks like he's raising his brow up at Remus.</p><p>Remus chuckles. "There's a scary monster at the end of this story cutie." Remus rests his chin on his other hand, tilting his head to stare down at the puppy through his brown curly bangs.</p><p>"Ha. What a strange thing to tell a tiny dog." Remus acknowledges out loud.</p><p>The puppy sticks out his tongue and hops on its pads childishly.</p><p>"Haha, what? Is it because I called you tiny? You are though." Remus grins, his eye catching sight of something between the dog's hind legs. "You <em>are</em> a boy. I wonder what your name is…"</p><p>The dog makes a face like he's about to sneeze and sits on his hind legs, pouting up at Remus indignantly.</p><p>Maybe he's hungry? Remus considers him for a moment, thinking this situation over.</p><p>The dog gets restless in seconds, running around chasing its own tail, falling on the ground on its back and lolling its tongue out like he's playing.</p><p>Remus scratches him on the belly. "You must be really young, you have zero patience."</p><p>There's a cheerful bark, as though in confirmation.</p><p>"Alright, come on." Remus picks the dog up without further flourish, and holds him snugly in his coat, at his chest so he'll be warm.</p><p>The little thing feels like a small cloud, and barely weights anything.</p><p>The dog wiggles and looks up at Remus, whining to be let go.</p><p>"I know, you want to play right? But I hate the cold, and if I leave you here I might not find you again, and honestly, you don't look too bright so who knows what could happen." Remus chats as he walks gingerly to the Hogshead, where he has a room rented. He doesn't Apparate, in case it scares the puppy.</p><p>The dog keeps struggling, its little short legs swinging back and forth in the air.</p><p>"Don't worry I'll get you some food soon." Remus says, knowing the dog probably can't understand him, but unable to help it – dogs understand more than people give them credit for (specifically cat-people).</p><p>They're at the Hogshead and Remus walks through the door, passing through the musty (practically empty) bar.</p><p>The pup taps Remus' chest, barking up a noise. But because of the puppy's size it's less so an impressive barking sound, and more so a –<em>Yip! Yip! Yip</em>! – noise. Maybe he doesn't like the dust. Or the… other dust. All this place really has is dust – even on the customers.</p><p>Remus pets the dog, trying to calm it. "Be cool Buddy." Remus tells him quietly. He nods at the bartender who grunts a greeting, and moves to the back of the counter, to the door leading to the lodgings.</p><p>He skips the stairs three at a time, reaches his rented room, and makes sure to lock the door behind him – both to keep unwanted questionable Hogshead guests from entering and to make sure the dog doesn't accidently gets out.</p><p>Remus lets the puppy down, and watches interestingly as it barks up at the door solemnly.</p><p>"Sorry buddy, it's closed." Remus says, grinning. He walks to the small desk in the room and writes a letter, purchasing some food from The Three Broomsticks – the Hogshead doesn't have any food they can offer lodgers – a favor, by all accounts, seeing how Remus refuses to even drink water in this place.</p><p>In the order he asks for some dog food to be included as well, hoping they'll come through on it.</p><p>He finishes the letter and waves his wand to send it to the owl post shop nearby, so they'll send it for him. When he's done the dog is still whining at the front door.</p><p>"I guess it's kind of dark in here…" Remus looks around the room, and casts a color and light spell that'll last a few hours without having to hold up the wand the entire time – a much more useful spell than <em>Lumos</em> – though a bit more time consuming to set up.</p><p>The dog pauses and stares at the strikes of light and colour lightening up the room. His eyes widen with surprise.</p><p>Remus smiles at how easy it is to distract the puppy and waves his wand again to create flames in the fireplace. Remus takes the coat off and hangs it near the door, then shrugs off his old tattered sweater, and throws it on the bed.</p><p>The puppy barks and jumps on the bed, sinking teeth in the sweater and tossing it about.</p><p>"Hey stop it; it's already torn down enough, thanks." Remus scolds and waves his wand to vanish the sweater to the suitcase at the edge of the bed.</p><p>Remus sighs, and unbuttons the cuffs of his undershirt, and folds it up halfway to his elbows. He runs his fingers through his hair, realizing it needs a wash after all the snow settled in it throughout his day touring. Some of the curls unravel as he brushes them, and he tries pushing the fringe out of the way so it won't annoy him.</p><p>He'll just take a quick shower before the food shows up.</p><p>He realizes he hasn't heard the dog whine in the past 30 seconds – something that seems peculiar following its usual rascal behavior, so Remus turns around and finds the dog watching him from the bed with big silver eyes, suddenly fine just laying about staring at Remus.</p><p>"Comfortable?" Remus asks dryly, wondering how many germs and possibly fleas have just invaded his bed. "Wouldn't you rather I transfigured a nice cot for you?"</p><p>An indignant bark.</p><p>Remus shakes his head and sits on the edge of the bed gently, petting the puppy softly.</p><p>The pup closes his eyes, ignoring Remus.</p><p>"You're very spoiled, aren't you?"</p><p>The dog huffs through his adorable little nose, not bothering opening his eyes.</p><p>Remus summons a bowl of water, leaves it on the floor and gets up.</p><p>"I'm going to that other room for a bit, <em>behave</em>." Remus tells him, hoping he's been domesticated by his owners enough to be left alone for ten minutes.</p><p>Remus grabs some spare clothes and a towel from his suitcase (he'd likely die if his body ever touched the towel the Hogshead offers its overnight lodgers). When Remus glances at the puppy before he closes the bathroom door, its eyes are sharp and watching.</p><p>Remus enters the shower and turns on the water, asking himself why he just took in a puppy. He barely has enough means to feed himself. Then the hot steaming water hits him and he enjoys the feeling of a warm shower.</p><p>
  <em>CRASH! </em>
</p><p>Remus rushes out of the shower, barely sparing a moment to grab a towel and tie it around his waist.</p><p>When he comes out to the room the puppy is laying on the bed where Remus left him, breathing quickly, its puppy eyes wide and innocent.</p><p>There's also glass all across the floor, and a very broken window.</p><p>"What the fuck?" Remus marches to the shattered glass and frowns. It doesn't seem like anyone outside has done it – and why would they? It's a pretty shitty prank – what if someone got hurt?</p><p>Remus turns his frown at the little dog on the bed, avoiding Remus' gaze.</p><p>"You have an excuse, little hell hound?" Remus asks dryly.</p><p>The dog whines, wide eyes asking – what did I do?</p><p> Remus walks up to the bed as the dog's eyes watch him, then yips and barks at Remus' towel.</p><p>"What, my towel is clean; it shouldn't smell bad to you." Remus says, mostly to himself. When he reaches the bed the puppy buries his head in the sheets and covers his eyes with his paws and whines pointedly.</p><p>"Feeling guilty, is that it?" Remus wonders, picking up the puppy and holding it to his naked chest.</p><p>The dog makes a deep low sound from his stomach, but otherwise lets Remus carry him over to the broken window.</p><p>"Listen pal, since I found you in a magical town I'm assuming your owners had wards? You can't leave by breaking my window, no matter how much you want to play outside." Remus stares down evenly at the puppy until it looks away first. Dogs might not understand humans, but they know when they're told they've done something wrong.</p><p>This puppy however has no fear because Remus is pretty sure he looked away only to get Remus off his back.</p><p>Remus sighs, walking back to the bathroom to get his wand and fix the window. "I guess this still needs some work."</p><p>There's a small growl and a yelp that cause Remus to look down at the puppy he's still holding.</p><p>The dog barks demandingly, his paw patting a wide blemish repeatedly.</p><p>"What, you don't like my scars?" Remus asks sarcastically. He holds the dog in two hands securely and lifts him to eye level, so he could speak directly into those giant eyes.</p><p>"You ever had a bad owner who had scars? Don't worry, I won't hurt you."</p><p>The dog huffs, its tongue lolling out.</p><p>"A goof, are we?" Remus grins and starts lowering the dog – that's when the dog is closest to Remus' face and just then decides to lick his nose.</p><p>"Hey!" Remus jumps at the touch. "I just showered, you arse."</p><p>The puppy is unrepentant as he wiggles his tail in good fun and licks Remus' face some more.</p><p>"Ugh, that's gross! I get that it's your way of saying you like me, but please stop." Remus gently pushes him away and settles him against his shoulder on one hand, and uses the other one to wipe off his face.</p><p>The puppy barks cheerfully, and Remus knows he's being laughed at. The dog keeps licking Remus happily on Remus' cheek and neck, trying to hang on with its short legs.</p><p>"It tickles, Merlin." Remus rolls his eyes at the excitable little puppy he's found himself. "Enough, alright?" He says and tries to pry the puppy off him as he fixes the window and vanishes all the broken glass.</p><p>Remus puts him on the bed, sitting down himself. The puppy refuses to calm down, and pets Remus on the lower waist, just over the towel line, at another scar it noticed.</p><p>"Yeah, I should probably put some clothes on." Remus settles on the backboard, watching the little dog throw energy around like he's not even tired.</p><p>The puppy approaches another scar, red, at the upper left thigh, just peeking under Remus' towel.</p><p>Remus stops him with an arm, pushing him away.</p><p>"Down boy, that one's still healing."</p><p>The last thing he wants to feel on top of his painful latest injury are claws scraping it.</p><p>The puppy gives Remus a disapproving look.</p><p>"What are you, my mother?" Remus mutters, getting up and going back into the bathroom where he closes the door and puts on his clean clothes and properly dries off his hair.</p><p>When he comes out the puppy is somehow at his desk, making a mess of his papers.</p><p>"Well, at least the window isn't broken." Remus declares dryly, shooing the pup from his stuff.</p><p>As he's ordering the stack of papers he notices a paw smudge on his graduating certification from Durmstrang. "Come on…" Remus waves his wand and is relieved when the stain disappears completely. "This says graduated with honors Pup, it's <em>important</em>." Remus explains, sure he's wasting his time.  "Whatever."</p><p>There's a small bell ring and his order pops into the middle of the room, with a note thanking him for choosing The Three Broomsticks' services.</p><p>The puppy barks excitedly around the food, tail wagging.</p><p>"Alright troublemaker, let's eat and try and find your owners, yeah?" Remus takes out the food on the small table, and reads the order specifics.</p><p>"…Blah blah blah, there wasn't any dog food as per your request, however these are all foods that should do no harm to dogs for consumption which we recommend for you -." Remus shrugs. "You're getting leftovers buddy." Remus translates and makes a plate of food.</p><p>They eat in silence, the dog chomping down on his food diligently.</p><p> It's not long before a bark brings Remus' attention to the empty plate on the floor.</p><p>"Oh you ate it all? Good boy." Remus compliments.</p><p>The dog whines, staring at the food on the table.</p><p>"You want seconds?" Remus raises his eyebrow, and puts some more on the puppy's plate. The pup happily bites into it.</p><p>When he's done he lazily moves to the water bowl Remus set up for him and drinks.</p><p>"Is it normal for small dogs to eat so much?" Remus wonders, confused.</p><p>The dog shakes himself and barks suddenly, demanding attention.</p><p>"What, you just ate; let it digest a bit before you play." Remus begs, but there's no calming that thing down once it gets started, apparently.</p><p>Five minutes later they're outside, and the puppy energetically runs in every which direction, stretching its (short adorable) legs.</p><p>Several times Remus needed to apologize to people due to the puppy thinking it's a fun game to run between people's legs right under their feet as they're mid-step.</p><p>The most memorable one was an old man with a cane who was almost driven to madness, nearly toppling over.</p><p>"So you haven't heard of anybody who's looking for a lost dog?" Remus asks again, lost for where to go next.</p><p>"Sorry hon', but I'd have heard if there was." Rosmerta said kindly. "Come in, I'll get you something warm on the house – that dog's lucky you found it, it is."</p><p>"Thanks, I think I'll accept." Remus sighs and picks up the pup to his chest, sure he would otherwise run off and bother the bar's customers.</p><p>After two hours of unsuccessful searching, Remus gives up as it gets dark, and they walk back to the Hogshead.</p><p>The puppy yawns, unconcerned, and settles on Remus' bed.</p><p>Remus sighs. "Maybe Happy-Go-Lucky is your name." he jokes, and takes off his shoes and coat. "You should be a little more worried Pup, I can't keep you for much longer." Remus calls, taking off his trousers. He goes to the closet. "Don't break the window again." Remus changes into PJs and gets under the blanket. The puppy opens his eyes, which have been closed this whole time, then settles down and closes them again.</p><p>He must be tired (finally).</p><p>Remus lies down on the pillow, closing his eyes. This has been an interesting day.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Woof-woof!"</p><p>"Fshhh…" Remus mumbles incoherently.</p><p>Petulant barks came from right next to him.</p><p>"Fuck off…" Remus calls, burying his head in the pillow.</p><p>"<strong><em>Woof!</em></strong>"</p><p>Remus sighs, feeling defeated, and opens his eyes blurring through golden brown curls.</p><p>The puppy yips, and hops up and down on the bed, crying for Remus to entertain him.</p><p>"Hey come here." Remus catches the puppy and squishes his face. "Mornings are quiet, and slow as we sadly accept the fact that we can't sleep in bed any longer."</p><p>The puppy barks, disagreeing loudly.</p><p>"You and I are opposites, little cutie." Remus rubs his eyes as the puppy dog barks a mocking laugh and looks ready to jump the whole day.</p><p>Remus stares at it for a minute, then gets up from the bed and takes slow heavy steps to the bathroom; the puppy follows him chirpily making many loud noises.</p><p>Remus closes the bathroom door on the dog, but can still hear him barking and whimpering and whining on the other side of the door as he relieved himself and washed his teeth and changed for the day.</p><p>When he's done Remus opens the door and the dog stops whining, and wags his tail excitedly, letting his tongue hang out.</p><p>Remus pats him on top of the head to the dog's loud delight, and heads to the table slash corner kitchen where the food they have is.</p><p>Remus sets up the kettle and slowly goes about making breakfast as the puppy runs as fast as he can all across the room, undeterred by the fact that it has tiny short legs nor that it takes it a significant amount of time to cross the distance.</p><p>Silently Remus makes up a plate of food and puts it in front of the puppy, who yips in thanks and digs in. then Remus sets his own plate on the table, and when the kettle finally goes off he makes a large mug of hot strong coffee.</p><p>Gradually, as he consumes the coffee and the food and starts to feel like they're doing their job, Remus wakes up.</p><p>He stretches and goes to his closet, taking out his nice clothes.</p><p>The puppy runs circles around his feet, as though demanding something interesting to happen.</p><p>Remus takes his shirt off, and the puppy yelps as though Remus is inconveniencing him then rushes off to play by himself near the water bowl, looking away.</p><p>Remus gets ready, wizard's cloak on (he's usually more comfortable in Muggle clothing).</p><p>"Here boy!" Remus calls, but gets ignored blatantly.</p><p>Remus raises his brow. "Come boy, we're leaving."</p><p>The dog drops Remus' copy of Standard Book of Spells; half chewed, and gives Remus big, wide, eyes.</p><p>"Food for thought, ah?" Remus says dryly, trying to remind himself the puppy doesn't know what it's doing. "We're going out." Remus repeats and goes to the door to emphasize his point.</p><p>The puppy barks sharply, as though yelling – you better not be messing with me human!</p><p>"Yes, we're going for a walk."</p><p>The sheer amount of excitement almost can't be contained in his small body, as he barks and sprints to the door, barking like he's never gone out before.</p><p>"Atta boy." Remus opens the door and catches the puppy before he sprints down the stairs to a pub full of dangerous sketchy lot. "Watch it." Remus tells the puppy calmly as its yipping and fussing about, constantly moving.</p><p>Remus closes the door and heads down the stairs. He reaches the counter of the pub and asks the bartender. "I need to leave for a couple of hours. Could I leave this guy with you?" Remus asks.</p><p>The puppy barks angrily, looking betrayed and scandalized.</p><p>"Sorry, but I probably shouldn't take you with me." Remus pets him apologetically, setting him down on the counter.</p><p>Before the glaring barkeeper can answer, the old woman sitting near them coughs heavily and calls crookedly "I'll take him off your hands lad, he looks like good meat."</p><p>She reaches a dirty hand forward.</p><p>The puppy suddenly growls violently at her, as though daring her to touch him.</p><p>Before it can reach him, Remus smacks the woman's wrist to the counter with a thump.</p><p>"Eek! It hurts lad, it hurts!" The woman calls.</p><p>Remus picks the puppy up and walks towards the door. "Don't touch him." Remus tells her coldly, unapologetic. He nods at the bartender cleaning a glass with a dirty old cloth, eyeing everything suspiciously. "Thanks Aberforth, but I'll be taking him after all." He gets a grunt in response, and knows it's more than most get from him.</p><p>When they're outside, Remus sighs. "Guess you're coming with me, little troublemaker." He gets a cheerful bark in reply. He heads to the front of the village, holding the puppy in one hand and stroking him behind his soft little ears.</p><p>When he reaches it Remus looks up the tall hill they need to climb because he still doesn't want to chance Apparating – he's not sure how dogs handle that.</p><p>"Alright, are you excited cutie?" Remus asks the puppy. "You'll get to see Hogwarts."</p><p>The puppy in Remus' hold blinks and then barks uncontrollably, tail wagging.</p><p>"Yeah, I've always wanted to see it, truth be told. Sort of wish it were under better circumstances." Remus admits bitterly. "But it's only right."</p><p>They make the way up to the castle against the cold wind. Remus makes sure to keep the puppy tucked inside his coat as the wind grows stronger – he doesn't have enough weight on him for this weather.</p><p>Half way there, a patronus of a tubby cat appeared, looking very out of place, and opened its mouth and a woman's no-nonsense voice echoed across the mountain.</p><p>"Visitor, please turn around and leave. Today Hogwarts is not open to the public. We have a missing student, and are preoccupied with this precarious situation. I wish you a very good rest of your day, Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall."</p><p>Remus blinks. A missing student? What sort of school lets a student in a boarding school just vanish on them?</p><p>If this announcement is reinforced, the front gates will likely be closed off.</p><p>Remus looks around and side steps to the forest, away from the main road.</p><p>The puppy whines like he's broken another window recently.</p><p>"Shh, it'll be okay, I'll protect you from anything in there." Remus says bravely, despite not having a clue what resides in the forest surrounding this magical school. They climb around the castle for a while, until Remus begins to reach up, the trees become thinner and farer in between, and the Hogwarts grounds come into sight.</p><p>The castle is huge and bright, several entrances visible from where they are right now. The grounds are vast and well groomed, and there's also a small wooden cabin right next to where they came out of.</p><p>"Some eccentric teacher or staff member who prefers to live outside of the castle itself, I'm guessing." Remus talks to himself, nodding. "This should work."</p><p>Remus walks up to the house and knocks on it.</p><p>There's a great thundering sound from inside, as though something huge is making its way to the door.</p><p>Remus begins to rethink his hypothesis.</p><p>The door opens and a bearded half-giant appears, with beetle like eyes.</p><p>The puppy barks in greeting.</p><p>"Ey? 'Can I help yeh?"</p><p>Remus is rather impressed with himself for not taking a step back.</p><p>"Yes, I came to Hogwarts to meet with Dumbledore, but I seemed to have taken a wrong turn in the town, and ended up walking for quite a time through this forest here. I'm afraid this is <em>not</em> the front entrance, and so I am a bit lost as to how to reach Dumbledore's chambers."</p><p>The bearded half-giant whistles. "No it ain't, that must've been a ride – the Forbidden' Forest is ter Forbidden'."</p><p>"Eh, is that so?" Remus is thankful they haven't come across any creatures on their walk through it. Remus hears a dog bark inside of the cabin. He shows the puppy in his coat, hoping the giant man has a weak spot for dogs. "This little guy is quite tired," he lies. "We'd appreciate the help."</p><p>"Oh it's a beauty! Lil' small it is, good thing 's got an owner. Sure thing, I'll go take yeh right up ter!" the big man started leading them up the castle.</p><p>"Thank you, my name is Remus." Remus says, genuinely grateful.</p><p>"Hagrid, I keep the grounds nice an' clean 'round 'er." Hagrid explains. "Hard work ter do with so many troublemakers ey." He mutters and the pup barks at him indignantly, kicking his little legs.</p><p>"Oh wee fella, you got lungs in ye, eh?" Hagrid smiles kindly.</p><p>They walk through the halls and Hagrid adds bits of information here and there about the castle. It's not the tour guide he's always wanted, nor is it the same as if he had attended, but it's still very nice.</p><p>"'S right past this wall ter, just say the password an' get up." Hagrid says and calls out "Peppermints!"</p><p>The giant statue of a griffin moves aside to reveal a staircase.</p><p>"Thank you Hagrid." Remus says, waves, and goes up the stairs two at a time.</p><p>"Not e' problem lad, have a good one." The friendly man calls and leaves.</p><p>When Remus reaches the door at the top, the pup whines and snuggles deeper inside his coat.</p><p>"Hungry? We can eat after I'm done here." Remus says quietly, before he knocks on the door and waits a reply.</p><p>"Come in." comes an old welcoming voice.</p><p>Remus breaths deeply, and opens the door.</p><p>The chamber is full of bookshelves and cabinets, there are many portraits hanging on the walls, and there's a bright flaming Phoenix perched next to the desk behind which the most famous wizard of their time sits, looking curiously up at Remus.</p><p>Dumbledore has long white hair and a long white beard, and half-moon glasses on his long broken nose, and blue eyes.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>Remus comes in and walks towards the desk. "Hello professor Dumbledore, my name is Remus Lupin."</p><p>The confusion clears from the old man's eyes and he smiles good-heartedly. "Certainly! Mr Lupin, so glad you could make it. Please, have a seat."</p><p>"Thank you." Remus accepts and sits down, settling the puppy on his lap.</p><p>"And you've brought a friend." Dumbledore calls delightedly.</p><p>The puppy turns to shove his head in Remus' stomach and Dumbledore is left looking at his back and butt, tail wagging a little in contained excitement.</p><p>Dumbledore chuckles.</p><p>Remus grins. "I found him at Hogsmeade. I'm currently looking for his owners."</p><p>"That's very kind of you." Dumbledore says, looking at Remus like he sees more that Remus is willing to show him.</p><p>Remus shifts uncomfortably in his seat.</p><p>"Although I am sad to hear that you won't be keeping it. I was glad to hear you aren't spending your days on your own anymore." Dumbledore says delicately.</p><p>"…He won't be safe with me after a few days." Remus pets the pup on his head, as he starts shifting demandingly in his lap unhappily.</p><p>"I disagree. And I think so does he." Dumbledore chuckles.</p><p>"I'm sure he's got owners who are looking for him, sir." Remus tries to get out of this conversation topic as fast as he can.</p><p>"And if there aren't?" Dumbledore asks cleverly, as though reading Remus' mind.</p><p>Remus gives Dumbledore a look and grins imploringly.</p><p>"Very well, I apologize if I overstepped."</p><p>"Not at all sir."</p><p>"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offers, gesturing to a bowl of candy on the desk.</p><p>Remus grins. "No, but thank you. Your Phoenix is beautiful, I should mention."</p><p>The phoenix hoots, tilting his head to showcase his majestic features in a prideful manner like some owls do.</p><p>Dumbledore nods. "And he knows it too, the rascal. This is Fawkes, and I'm afraid he takes compliments far too well."</p><p>The pup growls in annoyance into Remus' stomach, as though it knows someone else is getting attention he should be getting.</p><p>Remus chuckles. "There are worse fates."</p><p>"There are indeed." Dumbledore smiles kindly. "Now. Shall we get down to business, as the youth say?"</p><p>Remus tries not to laugh. "I wouldn't know sir, I'm not a youth any longer."</p><p>"Nonsense, you graduated only two years ago Mr. Lupin, from where I'm sitting that's rather youthful. Look at this, my beard reaches past my desk!"</p><p>"Call me Remus, please. Mr. Lupin is my father."</p><p>"And how is your father, may I ask?" Dumbledore asks, now serious.</p><p>"Same."</p><p>"I heard." Dumbledore nods. "You know what you're signing up for, Remus?"</p><p>"I've run away from this fight for long enough."</p><p>"Oh I don't believe that! Your parents made the choice to leave this behind, and take you with them. When I offered you a spot in my school after a rather unfortunate first year in Durmstrang, you decided <em>not</em> to run. Instead, as I understand it, you graduated with honors and came back to England."</p><p>"I have." Remus admits, eyes cast down, embarrassed, as the puppy danced happily in Remus' lap.</p><p>"Has anyone reached out with a job offer?" the old man asks kindly, concerned on Remus' behalf.</p><p>Remus, taken aback by the unexpected worry, grins and says "Absolutely nobody." The puppy looks up and barks sharply. Remus probably shouldn't have brought him along.</p><p>Albus closes his eyes in disappointment. "You know, I always imagined you teaching here, once you finished with Durmstrang. You'd be excellent, I know it – and I'm seldom wrong about people. The few times that I am – well, those tend to grow rather dire consequences."</p><p>"I am honored that you'd even think of me, but I can't see parents agreeing to that sir." Remus splutters, hands raising, unprepared for these many compliments.</p><p>"Albus, please." The headmaster brushes him off. "I'm afraid the only reason I don't make you the offer now is because you are a young lad. Some years of experience are somewhat a requirement – I encourage you to discover the world first, before you find yourself teaching about it to a class full of uninterested children."</p><p>The puppy yaps, as though in complete agreement.</p><p>Trying not to smile, Remus mumbles politely "I'm sure it's a very fulfilling job."</p><p>"Alas, this is not an interview for a job today, this is an interview to determine your request to join the organization fighting Voldemort." Dumbledore says, and the tone of their light, intimate, conversation shifts to a heavier one.</p><p>The puppy nearly falls off Remus' lap, probably unable to remain still any longer.</p><p>Remus strokes the little dog slowly, hoping to keep him calm.</p><p>"There's a job tailored, I believe, just for me." Remus says carefully while keeping his eyes on the dog, staring back at him with big soulful eyes. "And I find myself at the moment not at all occupied."</p><p>"So we have both heard similar things, I presume?" Albus Dumbledore asks for confirmation.</p><p>"If I were to take a guess on who would be on the know on such details, it would be you sir." Remus answers elusively.</p><p>The puppy huffs, as though tired of the humans sitting and not playing.</p><p>"Albus." The headmaster chides gently. "And I shall take it as the utmost compliment. I can't deny that you are the only one who could even attempt to do this, and that if feasible, it needs to be done."</p><p>The puppy glances up with interest.</p><p>"But before I can agree to this, I need to know why you're doing this."</p><p>Dumbledore's question seems to be a deciding factor for the negotiating at hand.</p><p>"You have your monster to fight Albus, I have mine."</p><p>Dumbledore is silent for a while, pursing his lips.</p><p>"It seems our monsters have joined forces." He says what they've both been hinting at without outright saying.</p><p>"My monster is inside of me, Headmaster." Remus corrects him.</p><p>"That's not true Remus, and I beg you to know that." Dumbledore says, his voice grave.</p><p>"It is. And Greyback's responsible for creating me. He needs to regret it." without looking down Remus pets down the movement of the pup mindlessly, his chest cold and empty.</p><p>The chamber is serene for a long moment. The only sounds are Fawkes' soft flames erupting occasionally, and the puppy in Remus' lap whining sadly, burying his nose in Remus' stomach.</p><p>"So this is all about getting even?" Dumbledore asks eventually in a light manner, but Remus senses that if he answers wrong, this whole thing could simply not happen.</p><p>"…No. this is about finding something good in something that has always been evil. This is about me, and my role in this war."</p><p>"Remus, answer me this – given the chance, would you forsake your mission and attempt to kill Greyback?"</p><p>"If he corners me to a fight I think I can win, I will."</p><p>"And will you win it?"</p><p>"No, not by myself. There's a reason even the Ministry are afraid of him, I know that. If there's no chance, I won't risk it."</p><p>Remus is somewhat unable to not be distracted by the puppy, which is for some reason fussing quite a bit.</p><p>"And tell me, this careless attitude where you assume you're expendable, is it a result of you being publicly a werewolf, or you being publicly gay?"</p><p>Remus doesn't even register the puppy's sudden yip, completely shocked for a long moment.</p><p>Then Remus bursts out into full-bellied laughter, the kind that makes you feel all warm inside.</p><p>"Definitely the werewolf part sir, I'm afraid I'm rather comfortable with my sexuality around our kind, despite the prejudice most purebloods had against it when I came out. Being a werewolf however, there's no growing confident in being something like that."</p><p>Dumbledore waits until Remus' good humor settles down before he begins.</p><p>"You have something Remus that has fascinated me since I first heard of you. You take opportunity, no matter the shape it appears in, and you prosper. And you survive. You are very good at surviving. I have seen too many talented, good, young wizards and witches, die for a right cause. From the bottom of my heart, I would not want to see you dead." The fragile old man says imploringly, and Remus is left wondering if he has seen too much of war.</p><p>"I can't promise to survive; I'm nothing special after all. But I can promise you that I'll fight wisely, and keep in mind that dying means someone else will have to take up my place. I need to do this. I have always needed to do this, but I promise you Albus, I haven't come all this way to toss my life carelessly."</p><p>The puppy has been silent, as though the seriousness of the atmosphere isn't lost on it.</p><p>Dumbledore considers him for a long time, scanning him with his blue eyes like he's calculating everything Remus has said during this meeting.</p><p>Remus starts to panic – what if -?</p><p>"Welcome, Remus John Lupin, to The Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore rises and offers his hand, Fawkes hoots gently.</p><p>It takes a moment for the words to register.</p><p>Remus rises and takes the hand offered, shaking it.</p><p>"It's my honor to work alongside you Albus."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Whine. Whine.</p><p><em>Whine</em>.</p><p>Remus sighs, and lifts the puppy to eye level.</p><p>"What is it buddy? Tired? I didn't think you <em>got</em> tired."</p><p>Another indignant whine and the puppy pointedly looks away from him.</p><p>"I'm sorry I haven't paid you much attention but I'm free now, let's go for a walk?"</p><p>This time, the magic words didn't do the trick either.</p><p>The puppy lolls his tongue out and huffs.</p><p>Remus scratches under his chin, remembering that it calms him.</p><p>The puppy visibly relaxes, barks, and his tail gives a half wag, but he still pretty much frowns at Remus.</p><p>"I'm so confused." Remus confesses. "Hang on, is it because I said the phoenix was beautiful?" Remus smirks at the puppy lowering him to hold against his chest. "Are you jealous?"</p><p>The puppy barks in protest.</p><p>"You're much cuter than him." the puppy stares at Remus interestingly. "In fact, I bet Fawkes is the jealous one, can't get someone to pet you when you're always on fire."</p><p>The dog whines contemplatively, but eventually barks happily, accepting this.</p><p>"Atta boy!" Remus grins and pets him behind the ears as they walk through the halls of Hogwarts.</p><p>"You there, stop at once!" a sharp familiar voice calls.</p><p>The puppy's tail falls again, and he barks nervously.</p><p>An elderly woman approaches them, as Remus waits. She's tall, has hair tightly kept in a bun, and strict looking features.</p><p>"I am Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress here, and I'm afraid I don't recognize you."</p><p>"Oh I see." Remus nods, now recognizing her voice from the walk up to the school. "I came for a meeting with Dumbledore, I'm just leaving now." He explains politely.</p><p>The woman regards him for a moment, and Remus wonders why he's nervous – he doesn't go to this school, he can't get in trouble. In fact he already graduated school, thank you very much.</p><p>"Well then." Remus says awkwardly, bypassing her.</p><p>"Mr. Lupin?"</p><p>Remus pauses, and turns to look at her.</p><p>She nods approvingly, confirming to herself his identity. "Very well, I expect we shall see each other again?" without waiting for a reply, she goes on. "I want to ask you, on your way to the school; did you walk up from the nearby town?"</p><p>Her eyes sharply concentrated on Remus reaction. Thankfully he's a rather masterful liar – his good-boy features help as well.</p><p>"I did actually, the town is quite fascinating."</p><p>"Quite. Certainly a lot to see there, yes. Tell me then, why did you blatantly ignore my patronus?"</p><p>"Your patronus?" Remus inquired politely, looking lost.</p><p>"Yes Mr. Lupin, a cat patronus – I expect you know what a patronus is?"</p><p>Remus wills himself not to rise to the bait and reply rudely. If he keeps himself in check he wins.</p><p>"Yes I do. I'm afraid there's a misunderstanding here – if there were a patronus standing guard outside the school I likely haven't come across it."</p><p>"And why is that?"</p><p>"I embarrassingly got lost on my way here, and ended up making most of it through the forest –"</p><p>"It's a forbidden forest."</p><p>"Yes, so I discovered from the groundskeeper whom I found when I came out of the woods. He helped me to Dumbledore's office, you see." Remus grins.</p><p>She gives him a pointed frown and Remus is surprised to realize she can sense that he's lying, however can't prove it, and Remus did tell her Hagrid will support his story.</p><p>Remus is rather used to getting people to trust what he says, however it seems she's worked with unruly students for so long it doesn't much have effect on her.</p><p>"Mr. Lupin, I believe you were on your way out? Please, don't let me keep you from that."</p><p>Remus grimaces. "Yes, thank you."</p><p>
  <em>Bark!</em>
</p><p>The old professor looks down at Remus' chest, just now noticing the puppy.</p><p>The joke <em>'My eyes are up here Minerva' </em>is on the tip of Remus' tongue.</p><p>"Oh he's why I walked the way to the school – wasn't sure how dogs handle Apparating."</p><p>The puppy turns his big silver eyes at Remus and barks lovingly, then turns to the professor and waits petulantly for her to pet him.</p><p>"He's a charmer." Remus chuckles, petting the puppy behind the ears.</p><p>"Is that so? Well, I'm not very much a dog person, I'm afraid." She turns around and walks away without anymore nonsense. "Have a good day Mr. Lupin."</p><p>"Er – yes, you as well." Remus watches her leave briskly, the puppy whining indignantly for not being wooed. "If I were a student here I'd live in fear of her, I think." Remus tells the puppy, who barks loudly in support.</p><p>There's a crash that follows the noise, echoing off the ancient walls of the castle.</p><p>Two sets of yelling teenagers reach Remus from ahead.</p><p>"I heard him Pete – I totally heard him!"</p><p>"It says he's just around the corner!"</p><p>A tall guy with glasses and absolutely wild looking hair skits to a stop when he sees Remus and screams out: "FUCKING FINALLY PADFOOT!"</p><p>Remus gently shifts his free arm into his pocket, grabbing his wand.</p><p>The guy heads straight towards him and behind him appears a second boy, shorter and plumper, blond hair, and he's breathing heavily, clutching a parchment to his chest. "Oh Merlin James, one more day and he'd have been screwed!"</p><p>The puppy barks at the noise and the new people repeatedly.</p><p>The tall boy approaches, reaching out to take the dog, only for Remus to shift back out of his reach and pull his wand out and aim it at the student's chest.</p><p>"What the fuck?" the guy calls, as though until now Remus has been invisible.</p><p>"And you are?"</p><p>"Who are <em>you</em>, is the better question!" the boy named James yells, impatient.</p><p>"Look er – that's sort of our dog, so if you could return him?" the smaller boy calls nervously, standing next to his friend and watching Remus' wand worryingly.</p><p>"Yeah, it's our dog." James calls, looking unconcerned that a wand is pointed at him. "So give him back and get out of our school."</p><p>Remus thinks it over. "How do I know it's really your dog?"</p><p>The taller boy gives a disgruntled groan. "Just give him to us mate!"</p><p>"Er – here we'll prove it!" The smaller boy says quickly and pulls open his arms for the puppy. "Here Pad –"</p><p>His friend elbows him in the ribs.</p><p>"- Ow! – Er – Snuffles. Here Snuffles! Come on."</p><p>The puppy looks at him almost like he says – not going to happen.</p><p>The two boys share a long-suffering look before the smaller boy tries again.</p><p>He reaches out his hand and says "Paw! You see we taught him tricks – so you'll know he's ours!" the boy says to me, then turns to the puppy and says slowly "Put your paw in my hand, doggie!"</p><p>The puppy reaches out and gingerly sinks its teeth into the boy's fingers.</p><p>"Owww!!!" the boy whimpers, quickly retracting his hand away.</p><p>His friend with the glasses bursts out laughing, clutching his stomach. "That's hilarious, he actually bit you Wormtail!"</p><p>"Get out of my way, clowns." Remus says dryly, done with them. He pushes past them and starts walking, reaching the Entrance Hall – if he heads out of here he should reach the front gates.</p><p>"Hey man, that's really our dog!" The guy with the glasses races after him, blocking his way. "Unbelievable Pads, honestly."</p><p>"And we're not clowns!" the shorter boy quips.</p><p>"What's going on there?! Mr. Lupin, I thought you were leaving?"</p><p>"Oh shit!" The boy with the glasses says heartily.</p><p>"I'm trying." Remus tells Minerva McGonagall when she appears frowning at them. "These two clowns are trying to take my dog, McGonagall."</p><p>"We're not clowns!"</p><p>"Silence Mr. Potter – why are you bothering this man and his… animal?" The elderly woman demands sharply, frowning at her two students.</p><p>Remus' head zings as he realizes something. "You're James Potter – one of the boys who made trouble yesterday at Hogsmeade."</p><p>James Potter is quick to say "No I'm not!" voice higher than it was earlier.</p><p>"Mr. Potter, not only did you and Black disrupt the day of everyone at the town, disgracing the name of this school," says the strict old woman, and with each word James Potter shrinks guiltily and the puppy in Remus' hold for some reason looks like he's broken Remus' window again. "you <em>lost</em> Black as you were trying to escape," the woman's nostrils widened in anger. "but now you're also bothering the Headmaster's guest and his…dog. Was assigning you two weeks' worth of detention not enough?"</p><p>"Sorry Professor." The boy mumbles, looking troubled.</p><p>"And Mr. Pettigrew – the same warning goes to you as well."</p><p>"Yes Professor." The smaller boy says morbidly.</p><p>"But we really need –"</p><p>"That is enough Mr. Potter."</p><p>"You're their teacher, right?" Remus asks, wondering if maybe he was too harsh on them. "Potter believes this is his puppy – have you perhaps seen him around before with them?"</p><p>McGonagall blinks at the puppy. "No, and I haven't heard a single word about him owning a dog before, I assure you."</p><p>James rolls his eyes, sending the puppy a glare. "It is mine! My parents sent it to me a few days ago – that's why you haven't' seen him yet."</p><p>Remus raises his eyebrow. "He doesn't seem particularly excited to see you again." he notes.</p><p>The puppy barks suddenly, as though to make up for it.</p><p>James gives Remus and McGonagall a look that says – see?!</p><p>"And why haven't you said anything, if you've lost your dog Mr. Potter?" McGonagall questions, looking at her student as though every word should be screened through a lie detector first. That's enough to tell Remus these two really are clowns.</p><p>"We – we did! Ask anyone!"</p><p>"With whom shall I inquire first?" she tests.</p><p>"With – with – Peter."</p><p>The shorter boy jumps, cheeks flaming red. "Yes, he did say something about it to me indeed!"</p><p>"I'm not giving him to these kids madam," Remus decides. "Kids can be cruel to animals, and these two seem like trouble."</p><p>"Please! We <em>need</em> this dog!" James grumbles, looking annoyed and troubled, and he keeps sending glares to the dog in question that Remus doesn't miss.</p><p>"There's no arguing that Mr. Potter and Mr. Pettigrew are troublesome students Mr. Lupin. No, there's no argument there at all. However, I don't believe they'd hurt any animals or show such cruelty." McGonagall speaks in their defense. "The dog might, however, find itself levitating from the ceiling as his fur changes color whenever a child uses crude language."</p><p>James snorts unexpectedly. "Oh can you imagine?" he asks his friend, then sees the adults' expressions. "Not that I'd ever do it to a beloved family pet!"</p><p>"If this is your dog why'd you leave it down at the town without its collar at winter?" Remus asks coolly.</p><p>"You say you found this pup yesterday Mr. Lupin?" McGonagall asks contemplative.</p><p>"Yes, I did."</p><p>James and Pete share worried looks.</p><p>"I was there buying him a collar!" James yells. "Since I just got him and all – and he ran away. I didn't leave him."</p><p>McGonagall raises her eyebrow. "So you're claiming this is truly your dog Mr. Potter?"</p><p>"<em>Yes</em> Professor!"</p><p>Remus passes a hand through his hair tiredly. "Why should I return him to owners he literally ran away from?"</p><p>"He didn't run away!" James insists. "He just ran off to play outside and we couldn't find him – look the dog totally knows me – move it Pete!" James pushes his way right in front of Remus and tries to look like he's not glaring at the puppy.</p><p>"Here Snuffles." He scolds.</p><p>The puppy barks.</p><p>"Aaaand I'm leaving." Remus tells him, unimpressed.</p><p>James tries again, this time almost sounding truly angry. "Come <em>on</em> Snuffles, if Sirius doesn't show up by the end of today he'll be <em>expelled</em>." The guy says tightly, trying to speak as quietly as he can.</p><p>The puppy yips his little legs scampering in a panic.</p><p>"Didn't you call him Padfoot earlier?" Remus asks.</p><p>"What does Mr. Black have to do with this dog?" McGonagall asks. "Padfoot you say? That name does sound familiar but I can't seem to pinpoint it."</p><p>"Oh, er –" Pete jumps in as James is glaring at the small puppy. "- It has everything to do with Sirius Professor! Yeah – the puppy's James' but it – eh – got really attached to Sirius – so it always follows him and goes after him. When Sirius ran the puppy went with him – so finding the puppy means we might find Sirius!"</p><p>There's silence for a moment.</p><p>It sounds a bit like bullshit to Remus.</p><p>"Exactly right." James explains. "We take the dog for a walk, he'll lead us to Sirius, Professor – and then he won't have to be <em>expelled</em>." James turns to the puppy. "Right <em>boy</em>?" he asks, emphasizing his open arms.</p><p>The dog gives a defeated whine and sniffs at Remus' hand. Remus pets him and lets him jump to James' hold.</p><p>"Great, can we go Professor?" James asks McGonagall.</p><p>She raises her eyebrow at him. "You should thank Mr. Lupin for taking generous care of your pet, which you lost, Mr. Potter."</p><p>"Right – thanks." James says. "I'm sure it wasn't easy." The puppy barks at him, as though daring him to a fight, then turns to whimper at Remus.</p><p>Remus pets him behind the ears sadly. "Well, it's good we found your home buddy. Be a good boy."</p><p>The puppy barks, as though to say – yes sir! – but Remus knows it's a blatant lie.</p><p>The puppy gives him one last lick to the palm of Remus' hand in goodbye.</p><p>Both of the teenage boys' eyes widen for some reason.</p><p>"Well bye!" Pete calls, shoving James towards a staircase to the left of the Entrance Hall.</p><p>Just before they start climbing up James asks the puppy "Why are you so small?"</p><p>McGonagall eyes Remus critically. "I'm sorry Mr. Lupin."</p><p>"No, it's a good thing. I couldn’t keep him for much longer." Remus says, and nods at her. "McGonagall, till next time."</p><p>"Indeed. Have a good day."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>When Remus reaches Hogwarts' front gates, he Apparates.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It's good, that the puppy found its owners – it could've been dangerous for him, to remain with Remus; once the full moon approaches in two weeks, dominance instincts would start kicking in through the wolf.</p><p>He's been hoping to quickly resolve the situation, and now he has.</p><p>The problem is that when one gets accustomed to chaos, peace can start feeling like something's missing, and it's hard to ignore.</p><p>Remus goes about his day, mostly touring while he still has the opportunity – magical UK is gorgeous – and soon he'll have to be away from civilization.</p><p>He returns to Hogsmeade at late afternoon, and decides to order a butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks (and sneak it into his room at the Hogshead).</p><p>"Young man, you seem quite familiar." A short bold man with a round belly skipped behind him in line, brushing snow off his waistcoat, the buttons threatening to burst off because of his stomach.</p><p>"I don't believe we've met." Remus nods politely, and places his order with Madam Rosmerta.</p><p>"Oh dear, hold on for a minute, will you? We're about to implode from customers!" the beautiful barkeeper calls.</p><p>"Not a problem." Remus moved aside to let the man behind him order, and leans on the bar, not looking forward to going back outside.</p><p>"Bit of a fiery weather, innit?" The short man says, taking a seat at the bar, close to Remus. "Hope you don’t mind, my boy, but it's rather full everywhere else."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"So tell me about yourself a bit, I'm afraid there's no expecting our drinks anytime soon."</p><p>Remus glances around at the mess of people. The man is probably right.</p><p>"I graduated last year from Durmstrang, I'm just touring for a bit."</p><p>"Oh my, that's exciting – seeing the world. Yes, I remember being young and full of curiosity as well. So, Durmstrang? How was it?" he sounds excited for some reason.</p><p>Hard.</p><p>"Well, I suppose the same as for everyone else." Remus lied smoothly, grinning politely.</p><p>"I wouldn't know, would I?" The man chuckles. "I've studied at Hogwarts, and now here I am, teaching at Hogwarts." Then a sharp touch reached his eyes and he added "Not that I'm not well connected, mind! I have many friends I keep in touch with; some are even famous graduates of your school."</p><p>"I'm afraid we've had very few of those sir. Infamous yes, but famous are far and in between." Remus admits bitterly.</p><p>The man nods in acknowledgment, giving Remus the occasional curious glance.</p><p>"So you're a professor at the school?"</p><p>"Yes, I teach Potions. Horace Slughorn, at your service."</p><p>The short man offers a hand and Remus shakes it.</p><p>"Remus Lupin."</p><p>Slughorn's eyes nearly pop open. "Infamous indeed." He whispers, looking in awe.</p><p>Remus shifts uncomfortably.</p><p>"You've been holding out my boy! would you happen to be the same Lupin who graduated with honors just last year with the highest scores Durmstrang has seen in a decade?!" he sounds completely cheerful despite realizing what Remus is.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I heard your first year at the school was rather – eventful." He says gravely, putting on a concerned expression, but Remus just saw hunger there.</p><p>Remus eyes this so-called teacher with suspicion – he's after something.</p><p>"Rather. I thought they let me into the school to be a student. Turns out they just wanted a mascot."</p><p>"So it wasn't by mistake." Slughorn nods. "It didn't seem like one, at the time, either."</p><p>Remus sighs – well, he's observant. "Correct."</p><p>The principle – Karkaroff – is a real creepy guy, and he leaked the fact that Durmstrang used to have a werewolf student at school to the press, in order to seem like the eerie, dark, dangerous school rumors have been saying that it is.</p><p>He threw Remus completely under the knight buss when he was just 12.</p><p>"Your orders, sires!" the barkeeper leaned across the bar and handed them their drinks.</p><p>"Thank you my dear." Slughorn says generously, sipping from a large cup of Ogdon's Honey wine.</p><p>The beautiful madam turns to Remus smilingly "I completely forgot to ask – did you end up finding the owners of that adorable little pup you brought in last time?"</p><p>"Oh, yes." Remus tells her, suddenly only wanting to leave.</p><p>"Oh shame – he looked like he had fun being with you." The madam turns to Slughorn. "Today's visit is unexpected Horace, I usually only see you here on the weekends. What brought you down here this late afternoon?"</p><p>Slughorn makes a tired sound. "Oh my dear, a professor's job is vast. Three of the seventh year's most troublesome students required I spent today supervising."</p><p>"No! Not Potter and Black!" Rosmerta says, interested.</p><p>Remus as well realizes who they're talking about.</p><p>"Yes." Slughorn says, happy to meet an attentive crowd.  "Black had us turning the whole school looking for him!"</p><p>"He's gone?!" the madam whispers. "I don't like this – students vanishing from their own school – that's a sign that times truly are darkening."</p><p>"Do not be frightened my dear." Slughorn reassures her. "Albus seems certain it's not You-Know-Who's side. See, Black disappeared as he and Potter were running off after harassing some of my house students."</p><p>Rosmerta shakes her head fondly. "I remember – I chased them from the bar myself! Those two, really. I think I might miss them when they graduate – although Merlin don't tell them, their heads are too big already!"</p><p>"Now there's this little dog that turned up that's apparently been with them when Black was lost – or whatever happened there." Slughorn took another sip from his wine. "Potter and Pettigrew claim he can <em>smell</em> Black and find him."</p><p>"No!" Rosmerta calls, disbelieving.</p><p>"Yes, sounds rather fishy, but that's what they've said. Well, Albus told them they can try letting their pet retrace Black's movements, and I've been supervising them all afternoon in this weather!" Slughorn finishes his story, sighing.</p><p>"My word! What a random situation!" the barkeep calls, half laughing.</p><p>"And did they find the missing boy?" Remus asks, curious.</p><p>Slughorn chuckles. "Of course not! I decided to take a break and leave them to their mess for a bit. I was nearly entirely frozen!"</p><p>"But why are you supervising them Horace, I thought the three boys are in Minerva's house?" The madam asks curiously.</p><p>Slughorn puts on an affronted expression. "The Deputy Headmistress apparently had too much to do and asked me to fill in."</p><p>Remus guesses dumping this on the potions teacher rather annoyed him. But honestly Remus understands – no teacher would want to spend their day doing this, and McGonagall is terrifying – Slughorn couldn't have refused.</p><p>"Well you're welcome to stay until you unfreeze of course Horace."</p><p>"Thank you my dear!"</p><p>"I should get back to my other customers." Rosmerta leaves to take more orders.</p><p>Remus picks up his order and nods at the short professor. "I'll get going. Have a good evening."</p><p>"Oh wait, my boy!" the short man waves his wand and an envelope appears in Remus' empty hand.</p><p>"I sometimes organize fun little parties up in my chambers at the school, there's one in two days. I'd love for you to show up! Many successful people attend those you know!"</p><p>Remus shoves it in his pocket, thinking it rather unlikely – he's been on display for his school for long enough, he wasn't about to let this man use him the same way.</p><p>"Think about it!" Slughorn calls as Remus turns and leaves.</p><p>Remus waves half heartedly, going out of the bar and shivering when the cold air hits him remorselessly.</p><p>He turns to make his way to his lodging, when he sees figures hurrying between two shops sneakily.</p><p>He recognizes the mop of messy hair.</p><p>Remus hesitates, and then begins to follow them. The wind blocks any noise, even Remus' own footsteps through the snow. That is until the wind shifts and suddenly he hears them just fine.</p><p>"-Okay Padfoot, come on change before old Sluggy comes back to check on us."</p><p>"Can he even change James? I mean, why is he so small?"</p><p>The puppy is set down on the snow-covered cobblestones.</p><p>A hand clamps Remus on his shoulder and he jumps, looking behind him.</p><p>Slughorn is there, with a curious expression. Slughorn, thinking Remus might avoid him, makes his way around to stand right in front of Remus, the students he's supposed to be supervising behind him.</p><p>"All right M'boy?!" Slughorn yells to be heard over the howling wind.</p><p>"I'm – yes, just –" Remus shifts to see past Slughorn to where a pair of round silver eyes lock with his.</p><p>Remus sees an emotion he can't figure out in the puppy's eyes. He recognized Remus; that much he's sure of.</p><p>Slughorn is yelling something about his parties, and the wind is a bitch, throwing little bits of ice on his face. He can't figure out the hand movements the boys make from that far away – are they using their wand on his pup?</p><p>The silver gaze holds his like hypnotics, and determined rises.</p><p>Higher and higher it gets, until there's the body of a young man attached to it, in lieu of that of a small dog.</p><p>Time stops. The silver eyes are still round, if smaller. There's still a storm in them, hesitance and some need for Remus to have seen the change.</p><p>Some part of Remus' brain works it all out, skipping over the details of how it managed to;</p><p>
  <em>The missing student.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius Black.</em>
</p><p>The messy hair shifts in the background – the Potter kid must've seen something on Black's expression and he turns and stares at Remus. There's a scream that both Remus and Slughorn hear just fine.</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"</p><p>Slughorn jumps and turns around. "My, what on earth – Potter! Are they causing more trouble –"</p><p>"I'm leaving." Remus breathes out, numb.</p><p>"Oh, yes, I hope to see you soon m' – <em>BLACK</em>! Where the heavens have you been?!"</p><p>Unable to break the eye-contact, Remus Apparates away until the scene before him vanishes.</p><p>
  <em>CRACK!</em>
</p><p>Remus, in his glorious distracted state, Splinches himself.</p><p>Two nails, which seemed to have made the journey with him, on the floor of his room at the Hogshead. Remus attaches them back with a flick of his wand, too numb to have felt any pain, before crashing on the bed.</p><p>He tries to make sense of it, but his brain is somewhat silent.</p><p>He can't think. His brain is completely blocking it out.</p><p>The next day, word from Albus Dumbledore; an Order meeting next week, in a safe house he'll be taken to.</p><p>Not at Hogwarts.</p><p>The day after the next, Remus finds himself going to Slughorn's party.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>There is dissonance, between the outside and the inside. The outside, people and fancy Christmases robes, loud terrible wizard music, cheery chatter, and warmth. Inside Remus there's a frozen mindset, unable to engage; hesitance, suspicion, disappointment. Disappointment – Remus should've known, should've checked. He was so sure he was smarter than that. The student should've told him. Remus took him home. Remus took him to his meeting with <em>Dumbledore</em>.</p><p>"God, I messed up." Remus sighs into his punch mug, avoiding bumping into all the people crammed up in Slughorn's chambers.</p><p>"God? There's been a while since I last heard that." A considerably formidable woman smiles at him kindly. "Not since my mother passed." The woman adds gently, perhaps seeing the apprehension on Remus' face that she might be provoking him for possibly being Muggleborn, and is quick to clear the air.</p><p>"Oh, yes. My mother used to as well." Remus reveals, feeling a sense of kinship. "She passed as well. Remus. Remus Lupin."</p><p>"Amelia Bones." She graces him with a small grin, showing a beauty mark on one side. If she recognized his name, she doesn't show it. "Pardon me for asking, but why do you seem so glum for a young man surrounded by high classed people and good food?"</p><p>"A young man?" Remus smiles teasingly at the gorgeous woman. "Excuse my boldness for commenting on a lady's age; however I do dare mention you seem about my age."</p><p>Amelia hums, a bit of amusement in her eyes as she observes the rest of the party. "Expertly spotted, Mr. Lupin. Your advanced senses are clearly the reason behind your presence in one of Slughorn's parties."</p><p>
  <em>I wish.</em>
</p><p>"As must be your nifty rare talents of sounding wise far beyond your years." Remus quips back easily, leaning back casually and surveying the room before them side by side with Amelia whose company he's rather enjoying. He's making sure to keep an eye out for a certain black haired student.</p><p>As a student who survived all his school years in Durmstrang, Remus misses nothing in a room, no matter how packed, which is why he immediately takes note of several young lads who throw him glares and look all around defeated that Amelia is by his side. Well. From a heterosexual position, Remus guesses he can see why they might feel like that.</p><p>Amelia chuckles, and casually places a hand on his shoulder for a moment, body positioned so the crowd could easily spot it. "How sharp tongued you are, Mr. Lupin."</p><p>"Remus, please I insist." Remus can't help but outright smile. How long ago did he actually smile? Not for a few days, for sure.</p><p>Amelia slightly bows her head in acknowledgement. "Amelia then."</p><p>"Amelia, may I ask what these poor sods wishing me dead did to deserve being reprieved of your wonderful attentions?"</p><p>Amelia's fingers fall from his shoulder and poke him in the ribs causing him to laugh lightly.</p><p>"It appears that being an apprentice in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at only 17 is reason enough to court someone." Amelia answers, clearly annoyed.</p><p>"No, but it's certainly impressive enough to receive an invitation for this ridiculous party." Remus says, knowing that unless truly gifted, one would only make apprentice at that department at around the age of 19.</p><p>"You make an excellent buffer, if I may be so forward, Remus." She replies, un-bashful.</p><p>"Mmh. I believe anymore forward and I might have to defend myself from hexes, Amelia." Remus eyes all the guys he can tell seem to have a problem with the pair speaking animatedly for the past few minutes. He does feel better now that he knows there's a reason for her blatant flirting; he doesn't like stringing women along. They all equally have no chance with him.</p><p>"As a gentleman I will gladly help in keeping away those who cannot fathom that their affections are unwelcome. And if anyone bothers you still, well, I'm not a gentleman all the time." Remus grins lightly, but his eyes go dark enough Amelia pets his arm in genuine thanks this time.</p><p>"I appreciate the gesture, Remus. But I'm quite quick with my curses."</p><p>Remus nods.</p><p>"I just need you to stand there and be pretty."</p><p>"I'll do my very best." He says, letting sarcasm drip through his voice.</p><p>"So, what did you mess up?" Amelia asks, raising a blond eyebrow at his confusion. "When I interrupted your swim in your own mind."</p><p>"I… was fooled. I think not on purpose. However that person learned certain things about me and others they had no business learning." Remus tries to explain.</p><p>"My, sounds complicated, what with all the details you're omitting." Amelia grins at his deadpan expression. "Are the scales tipped to their side entirely?" She asks, sharp-eyed.</p><p>Remus thinks about what he's seen. What he was shown on purpose. "No. They made sure to balance it at the end, I suppose." Does that make everything okay? They each have a secret over the other's head. Does that make all the time he was being fooled fair?</p><p>"Sounds like they felt guilty and acted rashly. Only guilty people feel guilt, Remus."</p><p>Remus can't help but feel pained at her words. He knows that, so why? What has he been hoping would happen when he sees <em>Black</em>.</p><p>"I suppose I should take the wisdom of a future judge when offered." Remus grits his teeth.</p><p>"Well, just because someone is guilty, doesn't mean the punishment shouldn't be something to build them up, instead of bring them down."</p><p>They spend a few minutes mocking some of the attending wizards and witches who seem to take the party far too seriously, before Slughorn makes his way to them, fat cheeks red and eyes a bit unfocused.</p><p>"Amelia, darling! Welcome, welcome! Your sight warms the heart my dear." He calls boisterously, eyes a bit unsteady as he tries to zero his gaze on her.</p><p>Amelia smiles politely. "Thank you, Professor."</p><p>"Please, none of that, you've already graduated!" he winks, as though giving her permission to use his name was a treat and they both know it and isn't he gracious? "Remus, my boy! You sneaky fellow! I have to admit, you had me for a while – I truly believed you wouldn't show to my humble little gathering!"</p><p>All around him chatter and music and dancing feet echoed as around fifty people shuffled around.</p><p>Humble little gathering? This man was quite something. At least he was honest about it and very unapologetic, which Remus could appreciate. Falseness he hates even more. People pretending. He's always hated that the most. Maybe that's why thinking about the pup brings up a bitter feeling at the pit of his stomach.</p><p>Remus plastered a grin on his lips. "What can I say Horace? You're a wonderful salesman, you've managed to intrigue me!" he lied through his teeth. He knew at once what to expect from the man's invitation and was not disappointed one bit. He's only surprised he hasn't been put on a pedestal as Horace found a way to present him like a prize to the others tonight by letting them in on who he <em>'really'</em> is as most like to call it.</p><p>"And we are all luckier for it, young man! Enjoy, enjoy the evening!" Horace raises a mug in his hand up grandly, the mug steaming and presenting a sugary smell. "And if I may – you two make a handsome couple." Horace winks like they're all in on some secret.</p><p>"Well, I certainly agree, Horace." Amelia grins; amused everyone has bought into her scam so easily.</p><p>Remus can only blink at the round man with incredulousness. Is he serious? Remus is rather infamous for two reasons. One of those was his in to this party. The second is why there's no way Amelia and he can be a couple. That drink must be the good stuff, if his brain's this far gone. The man in the pub was much sharper. Remus remembers, because it was very inconvenient and annoying.</p><p>Amelia keeps chuckling behind her glass, watching Remus' expression. "Slughorn tends to…overindulge himself often. But he's not a bad person, trust me." she says, showing Remus she can easily read him. "I do feel bad, however, for keeping the other young ladies away from your company for my own reasons." She comments, eyeing the women at the party.</p><p>"Don't worry about it." Remus continues when Amelia sends him a questioning look. "If I were anymore bent I'd be a damn acrobat."</p><p>Amelia's eyes widen in shock that reminds Remus most wouldn't admit to that so openly, but as one who knows what true shameful darkness looks like, Remus never saw his sexuality as shameful in any way. <em>(A\N: don't forget it's 1978 in this fic, so Remus had balls of steel for saying that, ok)</em></p><p>Amelia giggles and entwines her hand in Remus' arm. "Darling, I think we're going to be very good friends."</p><p>"Only friends?" Remus smiles teasingly, wagging his eyebrows and leaning closer to her face as though flirting. No longer guilty she might get the wrong impression. "Not too loud or your suitors will hear."</p><p>There's a slight commotion on the other side of the chambers, near the entrance door. Several people enter, and by the identical robes Remus guesses they're all students. Remus eyes the alcohol; is this really okay?</p><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen," Slughorn announces from the middle of the room, on a small stage set up that hasn't been there before. "a round of applause for The Weird Sisters please, who have agreed to sing us some of their songs tonight!"</p><p>Remus is distracted from the students; as he blinks in surprise as the (holy shit that's actually them) Weird Sisters band sets up and the witches begin their hit songs.</p><p>Amelia's laughter reaches him and she pats him on the shoulder. "Slughorn doesn't do anything by half, let alone parties."</p><p>"This is ridiculous." Remus argues, not believing they're getting live music from an internationally renounced magical band. When Horace told Remus he was connected, Remus didn't realize he was <em>Weird Sisters</em> connect. Well, Damn.</p><p>Remus joins the clapping as the artists began to play and sing. There's a small girl in a yellow school uniform front row of the stage; nearly foaming at the mouth at the band, mousy compared to the adults around her with bright pink hair like the lead singer's, her cheers loudest of everyone. Remus wonders if she snuck in to see the band – honestly he wouldn't be surprised, he would've as well, had he been a student attending here.</p><p>More students pile in, now that the band has started performing. Among them, Remus easily zeros in on the one he's been keeping an eye out for.</p><p>Sirius Black.</p><p>Long elegant black hair, his face pale and sharp. He enters with a giant smirk on his lips and with childish glee in silvery eyes Remus knows all too well. He leans down when the girl next to him is distracted and a pink tongue darts out to lick the girl's cheek, before he jumps away from her just as the Potter kid aims a kick his way. The girl with the bright auburn hair makes a face at the feeling and swats his arm, before giggling when Black winks.</p><p>He's easily handsome, now that Remus can see him without a snow storm in the way.</p><p>Behind them, little Pettigrew follows, and the group makes their way over to the table with the drinks, just as Remus expects from any teenagers.</p><p>Remus' face must've showed something, because Amelia, slyly, asks "Is this the offender then?"</p><p>"What?" his head snaps back to her bemused expression.</p><p>"I'm familiar, this bunch made lots of trouble back when I was Head Girl here."</p><p>"Mm. That checks." Remus says dryly, not surprised.</p><p>Amelia chuckles. "Yes, you've definitely met them. Shall we?" she asks, offering him her arm.</p><p>Remus grins and takes the hand, mode lightening up. "You sure know how to make a fella feel like a princess."</p><p>Amelia laughs a laughter like bells that causes wizards to give her glances left and right as they move through the room together.</p><p>"Darling, if they knew, half of these eyes would be on you!"</p><p>"Yes, murderously plotting my demise, I imagine." Remus warily looks around, having heard what little tolerance for basically everything Wizarding Britain has.</p><p>The music settles into something soft, the air is warmer moving through the room with all the moving bodies. Along the short way people approach them, sometimes chatting sometimes with some bizarre yet obvious motive. One wizard came followed by a vampire, boasting about some biography, but rather looking like his business associate is on display to be awed at.</p><p>Remus half expects Horace to jump out of nowhere right then and yell 'And this here is my werewolf!' proudly, challenging the man.</p><p>Amelia and Remus made by with polite small talk, with some interesting personas, before having business cards stuffed in their hands and allowed to move on.</p><p>"One more of them asks me about <em>Witch Weekly</em> –" Remus grumbles, as they hastily make their way through once the last of them left.</p><p>Amelia hides her smile behind a hand elegantly, absolutely laughing at him. "You'd look lovely on the front page Darling."</p><p>"Amelia!" A cheerful voice yells; close enough to reach them above the general chatter and music.</p><p>The girl with the long red hair smiles widely and throws her hands in the air almost jumping on Amelia.</p><p>Ah, youth.</p><p>While the two witches hug it out, Remus sees the group of guys making a mess out of the snack bar area. Potter is throwing peanuts at those who come too close to their circle, while Black and Pettigrew seem to be slow dancing very dramatically (but mostly looking like they're both trying to step on the other's feet as much as possible).</p><p>"Lily, it's been too long." Amelia says kindly, smiling down at the teenage girl.</p><p>"You never owl back!" comes the scolding reply, unexpectedly strict.</p><p>Amelia looks surprised. "Oh dear, I completely forget to do that sometimes. So sorry." Hurrying on from her transgressions, she indicates to Remus. "This is my friend, Lupin Remus. Remus, this is Lily Evans, a brilliant witch."</p><p>She smiles at him politely, and Remus is rather shocked by her large bright green eyes. "Hey." She says a bit shyly even though she was reprimanding Amelia without a care in the world a moment ago.</p><p>Remus nods and grins at her. "Hello Ms. Evans," the teenager gives him a more genuine smile when she hears him address her as Ms. "it's nice to meet such a young brilliant witch." He says straight-faced.</p><p>Evans blushes as expected at once, waving her arms around in denial.  </p><p>Amelia smiles. "Don't go teasing Little Lily, Remus." She says, as though she's not the one teasing now.</p><p>"Heavens Bones, I'm 17 stop calling me that!" she begs, looking around to see if anybody overheard them. "I <em>just</em> got Professor Slughorn to stop!" she hisses.</p><p>Heavens. So, a Muggleborn. Remus looks at this sweet looking young woman and hopes she's brilliant. She'll need to be to survive the coming weather.</p><p>Sniggering about something, Potter looks their way and looks like a deer in headlights. I mean, did he think after meeting him that they'll never come across each other again? It's too small a community, the thought is ridiculous. Yet he slaps his glasses straighter on his nose, like that'll make Remus vanish from existence. Remus wants to be annoyed, but he honestly looks like a clown doing that so comically, and so he ends up suppressing a grin.</p><p>Potter, it seems, remained in the same spot for too long in the hazard the boys created for themselves, and the other two dance right into him. The three crash to the floor spectacularly. Naturally, there are peanuts everywhere.</p><p>Evans huffs at this, gesturing to the whole mess behind her royally. "As usual, The Marauders make themselves fools, meanwhile. Mr. Lupin, these are my housemates." She waves, looking like a king suffering from blundering associates.</p><p>Amelia sends him a look that says – see what I meant? It's probably a lot more entertained than it should be. Remus can relate.</p><p>"Well, my first impression is very impressed by them, of course." Remus nods solemnly, causing Evans to snicker. "And Remus is fine, Ms. Evans."</p><p><em>Mr. Lupin</em> he'd rather hear as less as possible. Especially nowadays that he's trying not to let his mind linger on his father.</p><p>"My hand's tired. Don't mind me." Remus declares suddenly, seemingly nonchalant. He smoothly switches to the other side of the girls and takes up Amelia's other arm. If like this he effectively acts as a buffer to the group of drunken looking wizards stumbling near them so they don't brush up against the witches it's just a coincidence.</p><p>When the wizards pass by them, sending Remus sneaky resentful glares, he knows the move was deliberate. Sadly, people like that exist everywhere it seems.</p><p>Looking back at the witches, Amelia is sending sharp looks at the men who just passed by them, thankfully without being able to harass them. Remus wouldn't be surprised if she's cataloging them to memory and will remember this if she ever crosses them again at work.</p><p>"Um, thank you." Evans holds a lock of hair in her hand awkwardly, embarrassed. 17 is still that age when you feel responsible for what other people try to do to you. "And Lily's ok."</p><p>Not wanting her to feel like she owes him anything, for being basically decent, he resorts to humor. It should be a slogan of his in life.</p><p>"Make sure you return the favor." She looks at him warily, glancing at Amelia. "There's a gaggle of lively witches who've been eyeing me the whole night." Remus shivers to emphasize his point. "And they seem <em>grabby</em>."</p><p>Lily looks curiously where he's pointing at, and at one of the tables a group of elderly old women sit, white-haired and shaking joints, as they seem to be complaining about the singers' hair colors. It's perfect timing that as they look one of them takes out her teeth and rests it on the tablecloth.</p><p>Lily laughs hard, clapping a hand over her mouth, eyes almost watering.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll do my best." She promises while trying to even her breathing.</p><p>Amelia pats him on the arm approvingly. "Our generation's' greatest minds are at work." She announces.</p><p>Remus and Lily look where she's looking, and the so titled 'Marauders' seem to be hissing at each other likely wondering how to approach Remus' existence once Potter spotted him.</p><p>"I need some air ladies; I'll be back in a minute or two." Looking around there is an area looking like a small balcony open and rather empty. "I'll be over there." If anybody asks about me. Remus looks at Amelia who nods, easily understanding. Only his 'offender' will ask where he's gone and follow. She'll no doubt have prospered at the investigation department as well, had she so chosen. He waves at Lily friendlily and turns, letting the two old friends catch up.</p><p>Remus leaves, moving on his own between the people quicker, and ends up hit by the cool night wind and fresh air which he's grateful for after sharing close quarters with so many people. He leans on the rails, watching the vast Hogwarts grounds beneath him spreading out. All seems to be peaceful on the Scottish mountain this evening.</p><p>Remus lets his demeanor calm, and his head settle, knowing what's coming.</p><p>Sure enough, he doesn't have to wait long.</p><p>"I've got this feeling that you're not here for old Sluggy."</p><p>Remus turns to face Sirius Black.</p><p>It's weird, looking into familiar eyes when they're planted in a stranger's face.</p><p> </p><p>-FIN</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yayy!! Okay, so part two is being written now, but as those who've been around when i wrote my other fics, i'm slow. so, it might be soon, might take me a month or 2 *shrugs in apology*<br/>Btw, for those of you who are wondering about updates regarding This Is Weird, and The Second Tomoe; they're NOT ABANDONED, but i've found it really difficult to write their next chapters so i just left it for a bit and will  be focusing on other works. I will return to them eventually :)<br/>Hope this made quarantine a little better for a while for some of you, see you soon!<br/>Comment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>